It is well known that plants and especially fruits are susceptible to bird attack, which results in destruction and lessened crop harvests. A host of devices have been used in attempt to deter such attacks. Scarecrows, nets, and electrically powered devices are but a few examples. A significant concern in attempting to deter birds and other animals is expense. An added consideration is ease of manufacture. Further, application of any device or devices must be fast and easy in order to be cost effective. Several key factors largely determine usefulness of a device in deterring birds, one being movement, another being light reflection, and another being movement of a specific size of hanging object. The present apparatus provides a basic inexpensive means for deterring birds by light reflection and wind-influenced movement.